


In the Studio

by feloniousjunk



Series: Smutty Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who Companions, Companions, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Lesbians in Space, Modeling, Photography, Second Doctor Companions, Second Doctor Era, Serial: s046 The Invasion, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble of the smutty variety. While photographing Zoe during The Invasion (1969), Isobel makes a tentative suggestion.





	In the Studio

  Sprawled on the floor, Isobel framed Zoe in the viewfinder. Another perfect pose. They'd met earlier today and Zoe was already her best model - and the prettiest. Isobel felt an illicit thrill. _Dare I ask her?_ she thought.  
  
  "Would you turn around?" said Isobel. "And then... bend over?"  
  "Isobel!" Zoe gasped.  
  "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"  
  "No, it's alright," said Zoe. She turned around, flinging the feather boa over her shoulder with a backward glance. "Like this?" She inched up her red minidress, flashing her bottom at the camera.  
  Isobel's trembling finger teased the shutter button. "Yes, like that..."


End file.
